Culture in Kuboia
This article is about the culture of Kuboia. Crime Crime has always been a serious problem in Kuboia, especially in the northern region of the country. In Fahrbahnin there were 175 reports of incidents involving knife crime and a further 73 involving guns in 2014 alone. Carrying knives and guns is legal in Kuboia, something that is illegal in Jetania. This has caused significant controversy, as there have been several reports of both Kuboian and Jetanie citizens exploiting this law. Suicide is also a severe problem in Kuboia, as in 2015, it was reportedly that, on average, 4,000 people die by suicide in the country each year. Death penalty As of 2018, the death penalty is used in North Kuboia, West Kuboia and East Kuboia. South Kuboia also used the death penalty until it was abolished in the region in June 2008. * The method of death in East Kuboia is an electric chair. * The method of death in West Kuboia is hanging. * The method of death in North Kuboia is hanging, although the method was originally beheading until 2004. Last meals have a €100 limit. Interestingly, this limit does not apply to other items requested, such as DVDs. Last meals are given on the day before execution. Drugs As of 2018, cannabis is legal in Kuboia. Ethnic identification Since the early 1990's, it is frequently debated about whether lightskinned Kuboians should be identified as "white" people, as Kuboia have British, German and Spanish origin. Fashion Fashion is fairly generic in Kuboia due to country’s lack of interest of keeping up with modern styles. Internationally, Kuboia is often joked about as being the "bland" country. Due to the country’s cold weather, fleeces and hoodies are very popular. For females, miniskirts paired with knee high boots has been fashionable in the country since the early 1990's. Some young males occasionally wear large bows on their head. Dark colours, such as blue, grey and black are fashionable in the country, as are dark shades of red and pink. Film Generally, most Kuboian films do not have much of a plot, and are mainly running commentary on social issues in the country. Kuboia is where Fahrmation and Kantasy, two styles of film and television animation, were invented. There are a few computer-animated Kuboian films that have been released since the 1990's, though these are usually only produced by indie companies with a small budget, and if the film relies on non-human characters which are difficult to animate. Some non-Kuboian internet users write complaints about Kuboian films a lot, as certain Kuboian film production companies have a bad habit of including exaggerated stereotypes of British and American people. The official motion picture rating group of Kuboia is Kuboia Rating Group. Food and drinks Since it is easy to produce and provide it in the country, fast food such as burgers, pizzas, battered chicken and hot dogs is noticeably cheap in Kuboia. Despite the above, Kuboia’s obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2017 study, the prevalence of obesity in Kuboia is only 11.5%. Kuboian cuisine Splash Sauce is a Kuboian sauce which is generally had with finger food. Strawbaspolsion is a Kuboian alcoholic drink. Music As of 2018, music by Kuboia artists is generally one of the following: * Alternative hip-hop * Disco * Eurodance * Grime Popular Kuboian recording artists include: * Ayton Arrows * Charlie Karma * Ericka Streets * Flavia * Juliet Diamonds * RockRhyme * Violet Stars The official music charts in Kuboia are run by Karuboia. Although there are several other charts in the country too. National animal The national animal is a hybrid animal called the Owahockoot. People/Trends * The minimum driving age is 18 (16 with government consent). * The minimum employment age is 12, though some jobs require you to be up to 16. * The minimum marriage age is 13. ** People aged between 13 to 19 cannot marry anybody who is twelve months older or younger than them. * The minimum voting age is 11. ** Any immigrants who have been registered as Kuboian citizens for less than ten years are not allowed to vote (this includes Jetanians). * Same-sex marriage was legalised in Kuboia in February 2003. * There is no drinking age. ** However, restaurants/pubs are allowed to set their own drinking rules. Generally, children under the age of 9 are not allowed to drink, and children aged 9 to 12 are allowed only one beer or cidre. * As of 2018, the life expectancy is 72. This is a notable increase from 2003, where it was 56. Schools School in Kuboia is divided into three categories: * 3 years of Approach School, for ages 2 to 5. * 6 years of Novice School (sometimes called Primary School), for ages 5 to 11. * 5 years of Advanced School (sometimes called Secondary School), for ages 11 to 16. Only the first three years are required to be attended, however. Kuboian schools operate under a four-day week, with schools open on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Schools do not operate in the country on Wednesdays (since 1996), Saturdays or Sundays. Behaviour Statistics from 2007 claim that school children in Kuboia are among the most well behaved in Europe. However, studies in the 2000s and 2010s also claim that a significant amount of school children suffer anxiety and loneliness. Days off Currently, most Kuboian schools receive the following holidays: * 2 weeks and a few days off at Easter * 7 weeks off at Summer * 1 week off during November * 2 weeks and a few days off at Christmas Kuboia began using in-service days starting in August 1994. Although the amount of in-service days per year varies, there are generally six or seven. Kuboian schools receive all public holidays off. Hours Approach School Approach Schools are divided into three periods of the day, with older children going in later on in the day. Most of them run under this schedule: * Year 1 - 9:00a.m. to 11:00a.m. * Year 2 - 11:30a.m. to 1:30p.m. * Year 3 - 2:00p.m. to 4:00p.m. Novice School Most Novice Schools in Kuboia run from 9:00a.m. to 4:30p.m. The "Morning" section runs until 11:30a.m., with the "Afternoon" section running from 12:30p.m. until 3:00p.m. The remaining 90 minutes are generally used for school assemblies or other events. If no events are scheduled, the school day ends at 3:00p.m. The Children's Break Act was introduced in 1993. This act indicates that teachers are required to give children at least 30 minutes break during classes, and that children must not be kept back 10 minutes after their scheduled lunchtime. Teachers must provide significant reasoning for refusing to do either, otherwise they could risk being fired. Uniform In a vast majority of Kuboian schools, both students and teachers are expected to wear some sort of uniform. Uniform usually consists of dark blue, grey and black colours. However, schools are often expected to allow "variety" and "choice" in their uniform. Social behaviour Discrimination Since the early 2000's, racism towards British and American citizens has been a moderate problem in the country. Statistics from the mid 2010's indicate that the racist behaviour is progressively getting worse, with most of the racism occurring in North Kuboia. The has criticised Kuboia for it's racism. Technology * Kuboia use the Type F "Schuko" plug sockets. * As of 2018, VHS tapes, CDs and cassettes are still noticeably popular in the country. Television :Main article: Television in Kuboia The three main terrestrial channels in Kuboia are KBG 1, Vision One and Channel 3. Advertisement breaks are generally seen every 15-25 minutes. Lokalnet plc has operated a variety of local networks in the country since the late 1980s. Tourism North Kuboia is known for its large mountains. Mount Schneehugel is one of the largest (and most dangerous) mountains in the world. The Kuboian Borders is often referred to as the "tourist" settlement. Because of this, it is the home of the restaurant World Food Highway, and the hotel designed for tourists, Traveller's Inn. Category:Kuboia Category:Culture